


Capes

by Beckingham, litra



Series: Possibilities [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Finn is Thor, Innuendo, M/M, Photography, Podfic Welcome, Poe is Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we’re cosplaying at comic con dressed as a pair and we didn’t come together but people think we did and i have yet to meet you?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capes

Poe raised his staff in yet another threatening pose. The other guy, Poe had been thinking of his as Thor since he’d never had a chance to actually learn his name, did the same. A dozen cameras and phones flashed in their direction. 

They’d gotten stuck here in the convention’s lobby about half an hour ago. The guy playing Thor had been posing for a little girl when someone had pointed him out. Thor had pretended to protect the girl while her parents took the picture and it had kind of spiraled out of control from there. Not that Poe disliked people taking his picture. Hell, he’d worked damn hard on his Loki cosplay. His staff could glow, and he wasn’t even going to get started on how hard it was to get the dimensions of the helmet right. 

And to be fair Thor looked like he’d put a lot of effort into his cosplay as well. His sleeves were real chain mail, and the hammer looked like it came out of a machine shop, rather than another plastic replica. He had the build for it too, all tall and broad shouldered.

Poe didn’t doubt that if they entered the costume contest together, they would win. He should probably get the guy’s name first though.

“Come on move it. They’re not that great. That’s not even what Thor looks like.” The comment filtered from the crowd and Thor pulled into himself slightly.

Poe hated that kind of fan, the ones who ruined the experience for everyone around them. So he was a racebent Thor, who cares.

Poe channeled Loki and waved his staff at the crowd, snarling, “Who dares to speak to my brother in such a fashion!”

There was a moment of surprised silence, then three girls near the front started squeeing. The rest of the crowd laughed and cheered. Poe smiled wickedly at the girls, and spread his arms wide, accepting the praise. 

He put his arm around Thor and leaned in close enough to guarantee he was heard, “just ignore people like that. Your cosplay is amazing.”

“Thanks.” Thor’s smile was practically blinding, “Yours too. I’d love to see how your staff works.”

Poe let the smile grow over his features, raising one eyebrow. 

“Oh, OH, no, I mean. Not like that. I mean, you’re hot and all but I wasn’t trying to--” He stammered, and wow that was an adorable shade of red.

Poe laughed, “I’m just giving you grief. Not that I’m not into that kind of thing. I’m Poe by the way.”

“Really?” Thor smiled, “I’m Finn.”

And apparently they’d been standing close to each other for a little bit too long because one of the girls called out, “Kiss!” 

Poe fluttered his eyelashes, “see what you’ve started?”

Finn’s expression changed to something challenging. He grabbed Poe around his waist and his staff clattered to the ground as he was dipped into one of the best kisses of his life.

The crowd went wild and Poe couldn’t help but agree with them. When Finn let him up a minute later his smile was wide enough to split his face.

“So, want to enter the costume contest with me?” even if it came out breathless, it still sounded like Poe was asking the other man to go steady. 

“I think I’d like that.”

“Good because after a kiss like that I really want to hold your hammer.” Poe decided he really liked that shade of red. 


End file.
